USA Network (Paradise City)
American TV (Paradise City) 1946-1955 1955-1971 American Network (Paradise City) 1971-1982 1982-1992 USA Network (Paradise City) 1992-1996 1996-1999 1999-2005 2005-Present Programming Current * Reba(2001-2007: 2011-Present) * Chicago Fire(2012-Present) * Chicago P.D.(2014-Present) * Chicago Med(2016-Present) * Dateline(1992-Present) * The 700 Club(1966-Present) * Siren(2018-Present) * Mr. Robot(2015-Present) * The Sinner(2017-Present) * The Purge(2018-Present) * True Crime Files(2018-Present) * WGN Midday News(1999-Present) * WGN News at Nine(1980-Present) * Queen of The South(2016-Present) * Whose Line Is It Anyway?(1998-2009: 2013-Present) * Divorce Court(1957-1962: 1967-1970: 1984-1995: 1999-Present(B&W Episodes: 1997-2004(Black & White/Vintage Overnight)/Color Episodes: 2001-2012(Vintage Overnight)) * Masters of Illusion(2001-2002: 2009: 2014-Present) Upcoming * Walker(Walker, Texas Ranger Reboot)(TBA) * The 4400(Reboot)(TBA) * Dirty John(2020) * Briarpatch(2020) * Alice Isn't Dead(TBA) Former * The Bill Slater Show(Originally known as Dinner at Sardi's in the United States)(1949-1951) * Fandango(1983-1985)(Moved to TNN(Paradise City)) * 1-800-Missing(2003-2006) * Chicago Justice(2017) * Colony(2016-2018) * Dance 360(2004-2005) * Dealer's Choice(1974-1977) * Actors Studio(1948-1950) * Star's Table(1986-1987) * Another Life(1981-1985) * Walker, Texas Ranger(1993-2001: 2004-2006) * Hollywood Screen Test(1948-1953: 1960) * Wheel of Fortune(1952)(1952-1955) * Crime Watch Daily(2015-2018) * Crossbow(1987-1989) * Family Challenge(1995-1997) * Hour Glass(1946-1947) * The Dead Zone(2002-2007) * Jumble(1994-1995) * Cobra(1993-1994) * The Cisco Kid(1950-1973) * Defenders of the Earth(1986-1987) * Faraway Hill(1946-1947) * Code 3(1957-1958) * WGN Morning News(1994-2005) * USA Up All Night(1989-1999) * Cash and Carry(1946-1947: 1950-1952) * The Big Game(1958-1959) * The Diamond Head Game(1975-1976) * Top 10(1980-1992) * Add a Line(1949-1950) * Americana(1948-1949) * Shuffle(1994) * Small Talk(1996-1997) * Born Lucky(1992-1996: 2000-2002) * Boggle(1994-1995) * The Border(2008-2010) * Little Men(1999-2000) * The 4400(Original)(2004-2007) * Decoy(1957-1958) * Texas Justice(2001-2005) * Judge Alex(2005-2014) * Moral Court(2000-2001) * The Wayne Brady Show(2002-2004) * Flashpoint(2008-2015) * The Big Valley(1965-1969: 1976-1983) * Bonanza(1959-1973: 1976-1991) * Ponderosa(2001-2002) * Laredo(1965-1967: 1970-1972) * The Martin Short Show(1999-2000) * Mysterious Ways(2000-2002) * Shop 'til You Drop(1991-2010) * Coach(1989-1997: 1999-2004) * Flipper(1964-1971: 1995-2001) * The Cross-Wits(1980-1981: 1986-1987) * White Collar(2010-2017) * Assignment: Underwater(1960-1961) * Flipper - The New Adventures(1995-2000) * Judge Roy Bean(1955-1956: 1961-1964) * The Flying Nun(1967-1970) * NBA Basketball(1946-1987) * NHL Hockey(1946-1991) * 3rd Degree(1989-1990) * NFL Europe/NFL Europa(2001-2007) * NASCAR Racers(2000-2001) * Monster Rancher(1999-2002) * Combat Missions(2002) * Eyewitness(2017) * Paradise(1989-1991) * Remington Steele(1982-1987: 1992-1993) * Here's Hollywood(1960-1963) * Broadway Open House(1950-1952) * Operation Success(1948-1949) * Pretty Little Liars(2010-2017) * Melissa & Joey(2010-2015) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series(1996-1999) * Boxing From Jamaica Arena(1948-1949) * Donkey Kong Country(1998-2001) * Great Singing Challenge(1946-1952)(Original Series) * Car Racing(1946-1967)(Original Series) * Light Fest(1946-1947)(Original Series) * Count Dracula(1948-1950)(Original Series) * Cartel Run(1948-1949)(Original Series) * The Gates of Hell(1949)(Original Series) * Bottom Line(1950-1951)(Original Series) * Samurai Russo(1950-1954)(Original Series) * Overnight Originals(1987-2005)(Reruns of Classic Original Series) * Powder War(1948-1964(1987-1995: As Part of Overnight Originals))(Original Series) * Uniondale Adventures(1949-1972(1987-2001: As Part of Overnight Originals))(Original Series) * Atlantic City Adventures(1954-1970(1988-1994/1997-1999: As Part of Overnight Originals))(Original Series) * SPLASH!(1954-2006(1988-2005: As Part of Overnight Originals))(Original Series) * Slice of Life(1949-1958(1987-1990: As Part of Overnight Originals))(Original Series) * Black & White Overnight(1994-1999)/Vintage Overnight(1999-2012)(This Block is similar to Overnight Originals) * All That Glitters(1977-1978(2000-2001: As Part of Vintage Overnight)) * The Ed Nelson Show(1969-1970(1999-2000: As Part of Vintage Overnight)) * Twenty-One(1956-1959: 2000-2001(1994-1997: As Part of Black & White Overnight)) * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp(1955-1961: 1969-1970(1994-2000: As Part of Black & White/Vintage Overnight)) * Death Valley Days(1952-1975(B&W Episodes: 1998-2005(Black & White/Vintage Overnight)/Color Episodes: 1999-2010(Vintage Overnight)) * My Three Sons(1960-1981(B&W Episodes: 1995-2003(Black & White/Vintage Overnight)/Color Episodes: 1999-2005(Vintage Overnight)) * Rescue 911(1989-1996(2000-2007: As Part of Vintage Overnight)) * The Roy Rogers Show(1952-1959(1996-2001: As Part of Black & White/Vintage Overnight)) * The Rifleman(1958-1966(1994-1998/2001-2002: As Part of Black & White/Vintage Overnight)) * Casey Jones(1958-1960(1995-1996: As Part of Black & White Overnight)) * Bonkers(1993-1994(2010-2012: As Part of Vintage Overnight)) * Amazon(1999-2000(2009-2010: As Part of Vintage Overnight)) * Goof Troop(1992-1993(2005-2012: As Part of Vintage Overnight)) * The Guinness Game(1979-1980(2004-2005: As Part of Vintage Overnight))